


Escapism // Mercy

by littlegayjade, Your Local Enby (littlegayjade)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegayjade/pseuds/littlegayjade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegayjade/pseuds/Your%20Local%20Enby
Summary: Horde Prime had captured Adora and is holding her hostage. Catra and Glimmer try to sticker in together, Catra promises to help glimmer to get them out. Horde Prime goes through Adora's memories as Catra watches.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Memories of Our Past

_I guess I have to face_

_That in this awful place_

_I shouldn't show a trace of doubt_

_But pulled against the grain_

_I feel a little pain_

_That I would rather do without_

_I'd rather be_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-e Free..._

_I'd rather be_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-ee Free..._

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-ee Free..._

_From here_

Horde prime had captured Adora and has hooked her up to a machine that can see into people's heads and memories. He goes through her head and looks for any clues to destroying the rebellion. Catra is watching and she sees all the memories of Adora and her, along with She Ra’s flashbacks to mara. They show the happiness of Catra and Adora while they were younger, but war as they are older. The memories stop as Adora regains consciousness and sees catra in the room. Catra looks at Adora sadly and leaves. Adora whispers Catra’s name with tears in her eyes.

Catra runs until her lungs are filled with sadness and tiredness. She stops and peers out a window and looks longingly. Tears form at the corners of her eyes. She puts her head down and sighs deeply.

"You...you promise to protect me. " "Are you here for me now?"

Hot tears start to stream down Catra's face. She looks into space, where she sees stars and horde ships. She turns her head and looks at the planet she used to know, or so she thought.

"We feel an evil coming, And shadows all around, danger surrounds us, But won't bring us down. We're on the edge of greatness, Turning darkness to light, We're right beside you, ready to fight..... WE MUST BE STRONG (We must strong), WE MUST BE BRAVE (We must be brave), WE'RE GONNA FIGHT WITH THE STRENGTH THAT WE GOT, AND NEVER GIVE UP,.......WE MUST BE STRONG! We're gonna win in the end...."

Catra stands up and heads to Glimmer cell. She stands there in silence. She sadly looks at glimmer and says "Horde Prime has Adora.."

Glimmer's eyes widened and her heart dropped out of her chest. She feels completely out of control now that Adora is captured. What are they to do now? The person that could save everyone is captured. Adora was their last hope. Glimmer fell to her knees and started to sob.

“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE. I’M SCARED FOR MY LIFE. I HOW AM I...WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE.” Glimmer yelled at Catra while banging her fists on the ground.

“Glimmer...I promise that I...I will get us out of here.” Catra said also she put her hand close to the electrical cell door.

Glimmer looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled slightly. That smile was enough to give Catra the courage to come up with an escape plan. One that involved Adora. She walked into her room with paper and pen and started sketching a map of the ship and she memorized so well. She knew when the guards switch posts and how much time it takes to get to Glimmer’s cell, down to the second. She knew almost everything about Horde Prime’s ship. Everything except how to get past Horde Prime to see Adora.

“What if she's in a cell-like Glimmer?” catra wondered. “I can’t think about this now. I need to sleep.” Catra sighed, dropping the pen onto the paper causing the ink to bleed out covering the paper. Catra looked down and groaned with an annoyed and frustrated feeling in her chest.

Catra stood up and walked over to her bed. It was uncomfortable but reminded her of Adora’s bed. She pictured the drawing of Adora and her on the side of the wall. The distinct blue and pink. The smell of Adora’s scent flooded Catra’s nose causing her to smile softly at the thought of being around Adora again.

“What does she think of Catra now? Does she hate her? Are they enemies? Are they friends” These thoughts circled in Catra’s mind. “I just want to be free from here. This place is awful. I’m weak, sad, and a failure...to everyone. Even myself.” Tears streamed down the side of Catra’s face onto her mask. She put her hands on her face and started sobbing uncontrollably. She doesn’t know what to do anymore. She’s at her breaking point. Rock bottom. She could climb out this pit she was in if she could. She raised her hand to the ceiling and held it in the air

********************************************************

Adora was in the chair that she had been strapped to for what it seemed like hours. She slowly woke up again, shifting her head from side to side. “Looks like someone is awake.” Horde Prime smiled evilly.” “Excuse me, where are my manners? Hello She Ra, or should I say Adora?” Ador sat in the chair angrily but silent. “Not one to talk, I see. That will change eventually.” He smirks and walks past her. Adora heard the door close. She shifted around and groaned sadly. She was stuck and didn’t know what to do. Thankfully her arms weren’t strapped down. She looked around and sighed. She stretched her arm up to the sky and held it. They were so close, but so far from escaping. From Here.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is assigned to observe Adora over the next three days.Things change when Catra asks for Adora’s forgiveness

I wish things were different

That our lives could change

That your hand was lovable 

and you felt the same

I wish that pain that we feel

Turns into dust

That the moments we share 

never rust

I wish you and I see the light together

because I forgive you 

and will love you forever.

You and I belong together

Your heart forever lies we with me

Catra, you're the most important person to me

  * Adora 



  
  
  


I love you with we pain share

Deep down inside you know you care

The feelings of safety and warmth shows

I wish be held in your arms

Be further we go

The more we grow apart

The angels may sing to the heavens above

but they could never grasp our love 

We hold the keys to each other heart

So that one when can look as one

That our love can never be undone

I dream of you with me

but know it could never be

I miss but i won't admit it

Your love forever belong to me

Thanks for you forgiveness 

It means the world to me

I will wish to see you

Adora,i hope you miss me

  * Catra



*******************************

Catra looked walked quietly through the ship with her thoughts racing. She sat on the window that she always looked out of. Everyday was the same to her. She’d wake up, check on Glimmer, Report to Horde Prime, and spend the rest of the day alone. Today was different however, she didn’t have to see Horde Prime today. Instead the had to watch Adora for him while he dealt with bigger matters. She was suspicious of his task for her, but it wasn’t like she could speak out like she did with Hordak. Things were different here. 

“So I have to watch Adora for you because you war plans to deal with?” Catra inquired. 

“Yes. You will do it because you seem to be of importance to her. I want to know about this girl. You are her main weakness so I’ll leave you with her as a test to see how she will act around you. She’s no longer hooked up to my memory reader. She’s in a cell, like Queen Glimmer. You will be by her side for the next 3 days. Understand?”

“Y-yes sir.” Catra said quietly.

Her thoughts started running throughout her head. She zoned out and turned around and walked back to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed. 

“I’m not sure if she’s ready to see me again. After all I’ve done to her and her friends, to the planet. Is she willing to see me?” Catra said as she talked to herself. 

Catra stood up and pressed her head against the wall. A year fell from her right eye. She stood up straight sighed and walked to Adora’s cell. She typed in the code “prime” and watched as the force field disappeared for a few secs so that Catra could enter. She walked in and saw that Adora was asleep. Catra smiles slightly to herself and sat in that was next to her bed. Catra yawned and closed her eyes. 

“I hope you forgive me, Adora. I’m sorry for everything I put you and your friends through. I don’t deserve you forgiveness, but I was to earn it. I miss having you around and -“ Catra dozed off. She fell asleep and snores softly. 

Adora turned over and looked at Catra and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I forgive you and I miss you too, Catra.” Adora said softly and smiled at Catra, who was peacefully asleep with her arms folded. 

“I love how cute and peaceful when you sleep. I miss having you around, because your presence keeps me sane.” Adora’s smile grew as she talked about Catra and everything she loved about her. 

Adora stood up and walked over to Catra and softly placed her hand on Catra’s face. Catra turned her head onto Adora’s hand causing her to smile. Adora slowly removed her hand causing Catra to groan. Adora slow wrapped her hands around. She carefully picked her up and placed her on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Adora day on the edge of the bed and watched over her as she slept. She looked at the ceiling to look for cameras, she didn’t find any. However she found a small mic under the chair that Catra was sitting on. She ripped the mic from under it and stepped on it causing it to short circuit. Catra groaned again and shifted in Adora’s bed. Adora turned around and looked at her. Catra slowly opened her eyes. She sleepily looked at Adora and softly said “hey adora.” and smiled then fell back asleep. 

Adora smile and laid down next to Catra and wrapped her arms around her and started sleeping. the two were both asleep peacefully. 

****************************

“So that is what you are to her, Catra. Well why don't we deal with this new development, shall we.” Horde Prime said as he smirked evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps I hope you liked this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. this is my first fanfic and I don't want to be judged too harshly. love you peeps  
> \- Jay


End file.
